


Back to the Start

by FreshPancakes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Fluff and Angst, Hate Crimes, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPancakes/pseuds/FreshPancakes
Summary: - I'll be adding tags as I go -The year is 2041, the original support and hype for the androids has begun to subside and prejudice is on the rise once again. Now Markus, the leader of Jericho is running for the mayor of Detroit campaigning against Brett Keagen a wealthy man that came from Ann Arbor, Michigan. Though as Markus begins to rise in the ranks with the public, a hate group is on the rise and is becoming well known for attacking androids in support of Markus.A series of arsonry sweeps through Detroit, taking houses and lives from hundreds of androids. Connor and Markus find themselves affected by these fires, now out of a job after the revolution are barely scraping by. The two of them have plans on selling their house to pay for the overwhelming debt that Hank burdened them with. Though after their house burns down, Connor and Hank take on the case independently to figure out who's the leader of this hate group.-I'm officially going to be updating this weekly, on Mondays, I need a little more time to get updates out with my current life situation. I hope this is fine!





	1. Thirty Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, and this time I actually have time to write. I do love constructive criticism, I end up editing these myself and since I get tired easily sometimes I get lazy (Feel free to yell at me for any lazy writing). So if you see anything, whether it's plot wise, grammar, writing, continuity error or just a scene you thought was unnecessary, tell me about it! I really really love to hear what people think and I want to improve my writing through these works. Though I may not go back and edit these, I still like to hear about them so I can improve them in further chapters.
> 
> Fair warning, Connor is the protagonist of this story since I love him, and I don't know why but when I write I will sort of sexualize him without thinking about it. I will try to do this as tastefully as possible, and I'll keep it so it pertains to the plot.

Orange and red bled across the sky like watercolors, clouds tainted blue with a dabble of pink against them. The sunset was always beautiful, every chance there was the android would take a break to watch the sun drop behind the blackened skyscrapers of Detroit. Legs dangled over the edge watching the border bustle with excitement, the bridge was light up in the night sky leaving the two alone on the walkway just above the river.

  
Hands curled into fists he had pent up anger for how many obstacles life had thrown at them recently. The man grumbled lowly, running a hand to the bridge of his nose and pinching down in stress. It was the year 2041 now and despite years passing tension still stood between the Android and Humans. They had been granted the same rights yet people still seemed to outlash against them. Back when it first happened the people were rooting from the sidelines for the androids, the public loved them but now all of the hype had subsided. The Androids went back to being called emotionless plastic machines that now had civil rights and independence.

Work still was hard to come by and both of them being dropped from the police force they were in desperate need of jobs, for Connor it was next to impossible. A certain prejudice had begun to come out around the Androids, despite the many anti-discrimination laws that were put in place by the government. People found any loophole they could, refusing to comply with them.

  
Pulling his knees back to his chest watching the boats rock through the dense water Connor put his head on his hands, while Hank leaned back with a sigh. They were amidst selling the house, it was odd knowing that soon enough they would be homeless. At times Connor suggested if Hank were to sell him for parts he’d have plentiful money. Though the two had come so close over the last few years, Hank refused to even think about it.

  
With a grunt, Connor turned to watch Hank get up from the concrete steps walking back to the road. Scrambling to join him like a puppy, Connor walked close pulling at the strings of his dark brown hoodie. Hank flicked his LED that turned yellow in surprise.

  
“You know, you’re the only damn Android that kept that thing,” Hank grumbled, he had a while back thrown away the work uniform that Connor commonly wore and tried to pry the LED off in the night but Connor refused adamantly. There were mixed reactions among the Androids, some wore their LED pridefully believing it was what made them androids, others said it was only a reminder of their lives as slaves and removed them. As for Connor, it reminded him of working the case with his partner and leading up to his deviancy. Hank disagreed and believed it would be better not to stand out, there was no getting the clothes back but that LED wasn’t going to be removed.

  
The walk home was only around twenty minutes, yet when the drizzle started to come down, they managed to make it back absolutely soaked. Water dripped from their clothes and hair leaving a small puddle at the door, Sumo came over to greet them only wetting his paws. Tracking the water around the house Hank sighed loudly dropping on to the couch in his wet clothes. Picking up a box, Connor stacked it on top of another, most of the house had been packed into boxes leaving it looking rather vacant and lackluster.

  
Taking a seat on the armrest, Connor started the television with the usual basketball game for Hank to veg out in front of. Loud and unruly, Hank began to shout in excitement cheering his team on. When it got too turbulent, Connor took Sumo into the room and bundled up under the covers with the massive dog.

  
Listening to Hank’s snoring later that night, the androids head popped up from under the covers, slipping out from the wet sheets he began to undress. A mound of fur appeared from a slump in the blankets, Sumo dropped on to the floor and walked out now that Connor had finished giving them attention. Holding the wet clothes he tossed them into a basket standing bare without any sense of modesty. Taking the sheets and blanket from the mattress, he compiled everything in a basket and carried it to the laundry room. Dropping the red plastic container, he recalled that Hank had passed out on the couch with the wet clothes on probably leaving a puddle of sweat and water.

  
This seemed to be true as he walked over, Connor crouched down next to the sprawled out drunken man and lightly slapped Hank in the face. Slapping them repeatedly he still didn’t get up after the repetitive action. Frowning, he started to strip the man of his clothes leaving their boxers on. They were still wet when he ran his finger along the elastic to check, that was fine he’d probably prefer to keep them on anyways.

  
Pulling the blinds, Connor didn’t want anyone to find him nude walking about the house completing morning chores. It was programmed in him to worry about Human’s comfort, though with the specific demographic of the United States it seemed they were not comfortable with nudity. It wasn’t long though, tossing all the clothes into the drier soon he had a warm pair of trousers to slip into.

  
Not feeling anything, he was always curious what the big deal was with putting on a warm pair of clothes, Hank absolutely loved to take clothes from Connor fresh out of the drier and hop right in.

  
Three in the morning came around and all the clothes were stacked neatly on cardboard boxes. In the kitchen making breakfast, Connor wore nothing but a baggy button up shirt that rested beneath his waist, and white briefs that were fitted to his thighs. Always preferring his clothes to fit nicely, there wasn’t a lot of things that Hank owned that really fit at all.

  
Hank had been rolled onto the floor while Connor dried the couch. Waking up to Sumo’s slobbery droopy face he groaned loudly making sure the whole house could hear his agony having to get up this early.

  
“What’s that fucking smell?” he raised his head watching Connor hold a plate of leftover Chinese food. The rice was hard and burned, and the chicken was dry and crusted over with sugar. “Where the hell did you find that?”

  
Connor looked back into the kitchen walking over, setting the plate on the table and put a fork next to it, he opened the empty fridge, “It was in the back of the fridge, we seem to be out of food.” with an even louder sigh than before Hank got up grabbing the plate and tossing it in the trash. Scratching his belly lazily, he felt hair there to his surprise, looking down realizing he wasn’t wearing clothes.

  
“Where the hell are my clothes? And why the hell are you wearin’ my clothes? And would ya’ put some more damn clothes on” he scratched the back of his head grabbing the gray hair into a fist. Connor looked down at the baggy brown button-up decorated with white floral patterns that he found in the laundry, tugging at the collar seeing his full front side he quickly realized how inappropriate this get up looked.

  
“I do not have any clothes of my own, Lieutenant. If you would like me to wear clothes maybe you should buy me new ones.” Connor spoke firmly, with a hint of aggression behind his words. Leaving the room, Hank wasn’t interested in dealing with that right now.

  
“Yeah and how about you get a goddamn job, and buy your own fucking clothes,” he called from the bathroom, as he ran the sink. Connor looked in the trash where the food had been tossed, he had stopped trying to get a job a while back, which pissed Hank off. But he felt humiliated with all of his failed efforts, it was a new feeling and all he could say was he hated it. And that was also a new feeling, it brought him down in an endless cycle of negative emotions. It was easier to stay home.

  
Pulling a chair out from the table, he dropped down in it resting his head in his arms. He could hear Sumo sniffing the floor around him trying to find food scraps, dog food was expensive and with the lack of money they had he didn’t get to eat every day. Running a hand through their fur he frowned, he was angry and hearing Sumo’s hungry whine made it worse. Hank roughly grunted in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet, he hated hearing that sound every day.

  
Shooting up from the chair it was thrown off balance on to the floor, it spooked Sumo who quickly scurried out of the kitchen. For a brief moment his LED flashes red, turning to the bathroom he walked to the doorframe and opens it to see Hank on the floor hanging onto the toilet seat.

  
“Sumo needs food, so I suggest you don’t go out drinking all night today so we can buy him some. I’ll need exactly twenty-two fifty, in cash to go buy that today.” there was no arguing that Sumo was hungry, putting past the aggressive tone Hank waved his hand dismissively.

  
“Alright, alright, my wallets in my coat pocket, take what you need” he grumbled turning overlooking back in the toilet to blow chunks. With a small smile of victory Connor headed back out into the living area, he started digging through Hank’s coat pockets pulling out the worn sweaty wallet. Taking out thirty, he was feeling a bit rebellious against Hank.

  
At four in the morning, Hank headed to the door, hugging Sumo and waving to Connor, with that he threw a leather jacket on and headed out to work leaving the two alone all day. There was little to do around the house, not even much in the way of cleaning anymore with everything tucked away in boxes. Connor was limited to an hour of technology a day, always making sure to turn the lights off when he left a room, the house remained dark as if nobody was home.

  
Pulling at the bottom of his briefs, Connor went through the neatly folded clothes trying to find something that fit tighter than the current shirt. Putting on a tighter fitting t-shirt and a pair of shorts, he pulled up knee high socks slipping into dirty white running shoes. Whistling for Sumo, they came bounding through the house. Clicking a worn out red leash onto their collar the two went for a run through the neighborhood.

  
First steps out of the house their neighbor waved politely, they were an android with a caucasian skin and blonde hair. She always waved when Connor and Sumo left the house, though that was the extent of their relationship with one another. The two never had even spoken or exchanged names at any point. Maybe Hank and Conner weren’t very homely welcoming people, after all, they didn’t even come over when she first moved in.

  
The large dog panting heavily after the hour-long run, collapsed on the floor when they made it back inside. Connor flicked on the television, lifting an empty water dish from the tile floor, he ran it under the sink half paying attention to the news. Looking over his eyes caught hold of a familiar face, heterochromia eyes were set in his light tan skin, he knew exactly who that man was.

  
“Markus?” he tilted his head walking into the living room taking a seat about three feet from the television to get a better view. He quickly scanned the headlines having missed what Markus said. As it seemed Markus was running for Mayor of Detroit, this brought a smile to his face with a gentle golf clap in congratulation for his friend. Ignoring the heavy criticism it was the next step for the androids truly becoming equal to the humans. It was an exciting time, Markus was always a big fan of the public, leading peaceful protests against the humans no matter how harshly they punished them. Connor was glad to serve by his side, even if it meant becoming a deviant and losing his job.

  
Holding the water dish in his lap, Sumo started drinking from it splashing water all over Connor’s clothes. Suddenly getting up he went to set the water dish down next to his empty food bowl. Even the dust that had been left by yesterday's meal had been licked up by the dog, he assumed that was his cue to head out and pick up a bag of dry food.

  
This time he waved to the neighbor as she trimmed her hedges, she smiled uncomfortably and gave a meek wave back. This alarmed Connor, but their lack of relationship left him to stay in silence. Taking the bus into the city, he hopped off at the convenience store heading inside. A caucasian male was scanning up an African American woman with long dreads that hung down to her waist. They had a kind exchange, though when she left, the store was empty and an odd tension formed. Rubbing the back of his neck, Connor walked down the isles feeling the humans eyes burning into the back of his head.

  
Lifting up a bag of red meat flavored dog food, he grabbed Sumo treats and Hank a bottle of beer with a pack of mini Snickers. Walking up to the register he dropped the bag down spooking the clerk.

  
“Whoa there buddy,” they warned them but Connor didn’t pay attention, he dug around in his pocket for the thirty dollars. Before the clerk could say anything Connor handed the money over, the man was hesitant to take it out of his hand. Grabbing it like it was foreign and toxic he shoved it into the register. Pulling out the change the clerk slide it across the table avoiding as much contact as he could with Connor, counting it up Connor squinted.

  
“Sir, this isn’t exact change you miscounted.” he meant nothing by it but his voice came by a bit accusatory. Furrowing his brows in disgust the man got up, grabbing a gun from the counter.

  
“Are you accusing me of robbing you?” their reaction sent Connor back in surprise, “That’s exact change now take it or leave it, tin man.” he rested back in his chair narrowing his eyes at them, jerking the gun for them to leave.

  
Rushing out the door with his things, Connor looked back at them briefly, not paying attention to his surroundings, he ran into a large balding man. Without hesitation, greasy hands shoved him down to the ground knocking the things he bought onto the concrete. Hearing the beer shatter on the floor throwing stained brown glass across the sidewalk, the foamy liquid spilled on the streets collecting in the gutter. The man didn’t speak a word but their look was hostile, he meant what he did.

  
Crouching down to lift the dog food bag a small tear had formed in the bottom spilling small brown pebbles out onto the pavement, the weight shifted and stressed the tear completely spilling out its contents. Watching the food soil in the beer, his LED flickered red, the man stood there waiting for the bus avoiding eye contact defiantly. Balling up a fist he wanted them to face justice for what they had done, but violence would answer nothing. Looking around people began to form a crowd near the bus, it was the afternoon rush. Eyeing the man’s back pocket, a wallet was sticking out, there wasn’t a lot of cash but it would be enough to compensate for what they wasted.

  
Feeling the mechanical heart that set deep in his chest beat thinking over the decision, he had already stolen from Hank this morning. Though it was to buy Hank things, in the end, wasn’t it, if he stole this he could compensate the dog food and possibly it was enough to pay for clothes. Though if Hank questioned how he got it how would he react?

  
The soft rumble of the bus filled his ears and the man started to move, keeping behind him familiar reds covered the sky. Confidence welled with the sunset, as the man made his first step on to the bus the wallet shifted with his legs. Without another thought, he took the wallet slipping it into his crotch without the man even noticing.

  
Taking a seat up front he stared out the window, it seemed if anyone had seen they didn’t bother telling. That was what he hoped at least, on the road back the house came into view. Its lights were still out, Hank wasn’t home yet which was fine he had time to sort his thoughts without the nagging drunk. Though just as they approached, the bus shifted with the weight of the man from before.

  
Standing up he scanned the seats, crouching down looking under them for something. It was pretty obviously the wallet, holding his crotch to hide the misshapen form in his pants, Connor needed to slip out of the bus without them noticing. Sliding out of the seat as naturally as he could. He held the wallet closely hoping no one would notice how strange his position had become. That was too much to hope for, the same greasy hand as before grabbed him and spun him around staring down at his oddly placed hands, pulling them away from his crotch the man forced them above his head.

  
“You have to go to the bathroom or something?” he could detect the various alcoholic beverages this man drank just through the particles in his breath. With that, the wallet dropped out of his shorts onto the floor with a heavy thud. The two’s eyes swept down looking at it in a mechanical motion, and there was a brief pause.  
The pressure was relieved from his hands as the man crouched down to pick it back up, he could sense animosity pumping through like a factory. Their hot red face met with his, the wallet sat in their hand clumped up. A bill stuck out the top easily accessible, constructing the plan first the man stuck the wallet back into his pocket.

  
In the blink of an eye, Connor bolted around him grabbing the wallet and quickly removing thirty dollars, he just barely felt their fingers skin the top of his collar. Tossing it behind him he pivoted on the balls of his feet leaping out of the bus. With a clean landing on the grass, the bus had finished with it’s stop taking off before he could be bothered to exit. Rubbing the back of his neck, he held the thirty dollars in a bundled up fist. Waiting till the bus was out of sight he ran towards the house, rushing through the door.

  
Slowly pushing it closed, he let out a sigh of relief unclamping the sweaty bill from his tight grip. Sumo whined from the couch, dropping off of it too greet Connor. Wrapping his arms around the dog he slumped over in front of the door to try and organize his thoughts.


	2. Signs of Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done with the next chapter, I'll have it out before I go to comicon!

A soft click came from the latch on the lock, the lights flooded in from the bulbs on the ceiling waking Connor up from his deep thoughts, he hastefully shoved the thirty dollars into his pocket. In an attempts to get out from in front of the door, Hank threw it open carelessly hitting him right in the back of his head, with a loud thud and a crack. Having caught the edge of the door it broke the soft skin on his scalp, blue blood dripped from his hair line down the back of his neck forming a ring around the collar of his shirt. Pressing the tips of his fingers to the wound feeling the cold thirium coat his nails, he tilted his head to the side. 

Taking the fingers in front a few inches from his face he scanned the liquid as it dripped down to his palm, he shut his eyes pressing it to his tongue deeply analyzing it. Knowing exactly what it was and every component in it, he only checked to remind himself what he really was. He couldn’t get a job because of the blood, that angered Hank, he didn’t know why he was even allowed to live here when it was probably his fault the place was on the market. If he could of just been useful, bringing home an extra income Sumo would sleep with a full belly, he’d have warm fitted clothes, and Hank wouldn’t have to spend all day out of the house. 

“Aw, fuck Connor, you okay?” his voice was raspy yet had a soft melody behind it. He felt as Hank tried to slide in through the crack in the door. Moving forward even more to let them in, Hank crouched down next to the android touching the back of his head gently to look at the wound. It was quite the gash, feeling a small pinch of remorse he wrapped his arm under around their waist pulling Connor’s arm over his shoulder to lift them up, “Come on help me out here, stand the fuck up your legs didn’t get hurt did they?” releasing a heavy grunt, their weight was disbalanced without a pound being put on Connor’s own legs. Trying to help out, Connor caused them both to stumble forward, Hank yanked back balancing them out again. Something drew Connor away, he wanted to lay down again, his legs felt heavy as he dragged them along. 

“It seems there is an error in my software, It seems I cannot move. I would like to lay down again, Hank.” their usual voice sounded dreary and slumped over. With hints of exhaustion behind it, he didn’t know how to describe what he was feeling, it just seemed his body wanted him to rest. Though Androids had no reason for sleep, he wasn’t exactly sure what was happening it had to be some kind of malfunction. Being a deviant was strange, even over the past couple years he hadn’t gotten used to these new feelings popping up out of nowhere. 

“Don’t tell me my fucking robot has depression,” shaking his head his hair moved with it, Hank mumbled the statement jokingly. Though it caught Connor’s attention nonetheless, Depression? Cocking his head to one side curiously, his deep brown eyes stared at Hank waiting for them to continue. Briefly giving them a confused look he didn’t respond, taking them into the bathroom he let out a gruff sound setting them on the edge of the bath. Releasing them from his grips Hank looked up relaxing for a few moments, as his eyes left Connor he heard another thud as they collapsed into the tub. “God dammit Connor, take your fucking clothes off,” he leaned over to check if the android had gotten any new wounds from that thump, with a murmur of annoyance he stared at the absent Connor, “Can you handle this yourself or do you need me to babysit you?”

When Connor didn’t respond he took it as a yes, adjusting him in a less uncomfortable position, Connor kept an absent stare. Hank paused at the base of their shirt, this had to be one of those odd things nobody exactly wanted to do. It was similar to when a friend would get so drunk they vomited on the front of themselves and you had to hold them up in the tub so they wouldn’t drown in the nude. Finely pulling up the shirt, the fine sculpting of the robots body grew on Hank, looking down at himself he felt envy build up. 

“When did I get so fat,” he softly sobbed with a tsk sound, his hand rested at the waist of their pants hesitant to move forward, “Connor why are you makin’ me do this?” he shortly murmured, grabbing the button he pulled it apart unzipping the fly and lifting his legs up trying to remove the pair of shorts. Eyeing the briefs he avoided staring at the snake, not once had he dared to look or ask about it. Peeling them off he tossed them with the rest of Connor’s close in a disorderly pile. Twisting the shower head on, out came misty cold water falling directly on to Connor’s hair, laying it flat onto his forehead. Running down in small streams, blue fell into the tub curving around his body racing to the drain.

Creating room for Connor to get comfortable, he moved back from the shower taking a spot next to the sink. He hunched over it with one arm planted on the rim, scanning the room briefly, something green stuck out of the pocket of Connor’s pants catching Hank’s attention. It was wadded up into a ball clearly having been crumpled up in someone’s hand. Reaching across the restroom to dig into the pocket, Connor turned his attention to their approach. LED flickering red in stress, he watched his hand pull out the ball of cash, slowly unraveling it. His face twisted into a look of disappointment at the sight of stolen cash, Connor had only asked for twenty two this was thirty. 

“Lieutenant-” forgetting to call them Hank, it seemed when he felt guilty or was in trouble he’d go back to referring to him as Lieutenant. Before he could finish his statement he received a bitter expression from Hank.

“Now you’re stealing from me?” his voice was low full of irritation, turning off the shower head he grabbed Connor by the neck pulling them up from the tub, dragging them out Connor’s feet slipped on the tile jerking forwards running into Hank. With a grunt he grabbed his shoulders throwing them into the wall. Hot hands wrenched themselves into arms, “You said twenty two dollars, where the fuck is the dog food Connor?” Hank’s breath was feverishly warm, dripping like lava spit sprayed onto his face mixing with the light coat of water that formed around his skin.

“I am sorry Lieutenant, I will buy the dog food now if you’d like.” their voice was soothing, something about it was pleasant to his ears and Hank’s fury slowly subsided. Removing his hands from Connor’s arms, it was only thirty dollars maybe something happened, he tried to reason it out not wanting to hurt Connor. Even if they lied he had to have some kind of reason, yet Hank was scared to actually hear it.

Suddenly leaving the restroom, hurling the door against the frame it caught the latch just barely keeping it closed. There was a deafening silence that buzzed about the room, leaving Connor and his reflection to watch each other aimlessly. Taking a step forwards the reflection mimicked his exact movements, a perfect carbon copy of the original. Running his fingers through deep brown hair, he combed it back as the water held it in place. Pulling out water droplets the comb dropped them onto his shoulder and they gathered in puddles only to fall down his back. Taking a soft white towel he swabbed it across his body, taking off the small dew that dabbled on his skin. Opening up the door he walked out across the hall grabbing the door frame of Hank’s bedroom.

“Lieutenant-” his voice was low and soft, holding the door frame with the towel wrapping his waist he stared into the dark bedroom. The only light filtering in from the bathroom, it outlined his figure with a mute white color. Scanning the room, Hank was lounging on the bed covers thrown aside with Sumo laying down at his feet.

“Hank, Connor. Call me Hank dammit. I’m not a lieutenant anymore.” the spite behind their voice sent the android back slightly, he felt like a pest now the question he was originally going to ask sounded embarrassing.

“Hank, may I stay in here tonight?” following through with it his chest ached saying it now. Why did he have to feel so upset out of nowhere, every look and word felt a bit more powerful now. He wanted Hank to apologize, or maybe felt as if he had to apologize. Everything was gaining on him now, this was exhausting he wanted to climb into the bed holding Sumo and try to organize his thoughts.

“If you put some damn clothes on, then we’ll talk,” the bed shifted as he rolled over avoiding Connor’s look. Taking the order, heading past the bed to the stack of clothes placed on top of brown boxes. He flipped through them to find some comfortable arrangement, slipping into a pair of sweat shorts and a black sweater with Jimmy’s Bar written over the front of it he pulled at the loose clothing. Standing next to the bed knees pressed to the warm fabric, he looked down at Hank as they softly snored with the cover thrown half off the bed.

Shutting his eyes, the joke from earlier lingered, was he depressed? Looking through thousands of files and records on the internet related to Depression, his eyes fluttered open looking down at Hank. Putting a hand onto the bed it sunk into the sheets, climbing on top of the old man he stared down. A few articles spoke of physical contact being helpful in cases like this, he laid down next to Hank wrapping his arms around them and pulling him into a hug. Pressing his forehead to the side of their head he shut his eyes, soft blue came from his LED. When Hank’s eyes peered open, they were met by the light, too tired to resist the embrace he patted Connor’s side gently before passing out. 

Natural light filtered in between the blinds shining across the three of them, outside the window splashed with light rain creating a gentle pitter patter. It was later than usual and one Connor came too, he promptly realized Hank was still there despite the clock reading six ten. Relieving himself of the hug, he grabbed Hank’s shoulder’s shaking them awake. Shooting up suddenly from bed in a panic, their foreheads collided and both were knocked straight back down. This time he went up calmly avoiding another collision with Connor, he held his head painfully watching the android from the corner of his eye. Keeping down on the bed, they stared up at the ceiling inching towards Sumo.

“You’re late to work, Mr.Anderson” he knew Hank didn’t like being called Lieutenant, and since he felt guilty for what had happened he couldn’t say his first name. There was a certain unsettling look to Hank’s face hearing that, he nodded briefly getting up from his spot. It was unlike him to sleep in, in fact it was rather odd for him to be late nowadays, unlike back in the police force. Watching them leave the bed behind, a puddle of sweat had formed in a leaf on the bed from Hank’s back. Finally reach Sumo, Connor shoved his face into the dogs fur.

“What’s gotten’ into you Connor, you’re acting like an attention deprived child,” he spoke while facing away from the bed, hunched over looking through the pile of clothes. Staring at their back, he had been thinking exactly that since yesterday, Hank had noticed too it seemed. So maybe it wasn’t a slow progression, maybe everything had simply gotten to him yesterday. Dropping like snow off of a pine tree on to the trail, he was losing what made him an Android. He was slowly becoming more and more human as he stayed with Hank, but he couldn’t decide if that was a bad thing.

“I am not sure, Lieutenant- Mr.Anderson,” he choked up hiding in Sumo’s fur again, he had never messed up so much. It was so insignificant, but it was like an itch he couldn’t reach, it bothered him beyond belief only seeming to get worse.

“You’re starting to freak me out,” without warning he grabbed the corners of Connor’s face pulling them up to look into his eyes, “You know I hate those assholes, but maybe we should send you into Cyber life too ya’ know make sure you aren’t fucking broken.” 

“That would be an expensive endeavor, I am fine Mr.Anderson,” waiting for them to release his face, he leaned back onto Sumo. Most Androids feared returning to CyberLife, it was necessary at times when they would become busted or had serious malfunctions. They had continued under the order of Jericho and the United States Government to continue manufacturing Androids to even out their population. Over all they were still doing as well as they had been before, this had brought upon a fear of what they could do to the Androids. No one wanted to go there unless they absolutely had too. 

Momentarily Hank gave connor an inquisitive look, he glazed his teeth with saliva before walking out with the set of clothes for the day. Jazz started playing from the living room while Hank prepared for a good ass kissing at work. Connor refusing to get up from his spot on the bed, he pulled a blanket over himself and Sumo. Watching out the door as Hank walked back into the bathroom pulling his hair into a ponytail, he started trimming the ends of his beard.

“What is the occasion, Mr.Anderson?” asking from the bed, they met eyes for a moment. His gray brows furrowed and he threw the door shut without answering the simple question. Blinking confused to the reaction, Connor didn’t persist to ask leaving it as is. A few minutes later the door came open again and out followed a fully cleaned up Hank; brushed eyebrows plucked around the rims, hair clipped pulled into a ponytail, and beard shaped up. 

“Gotta look good when you kiss your bosses ass for being two hours late,” flipping the switch in the bathroom drowning it in darkness. The jazz music came to a stop when Hank walked into the living room, leaving the only sound being the ruffle of Hank’s coat. “Alright you two, don’t fucking burn the house down.” he called out throwing the door closed on his way out. Keys jittered before locking the door behind him, and finally Connor got up from the bed walking into the bathroom. 

The light bulbs buzzed being turned back on revealing the mess of a bathroom, gawking at the sink it was covered in small gray whiskers. Starting the water he sent them down the drain, through water gargled sitting at the base of the sink very slowly dripping down. Pulling out the plug it came out full of dirt and hair, shaking the water out it dropped onto the floor with a splatter. The puddle sunk into the newly created hole sitting in the pipes, he ducked down into the cupboards tossing around cleaning supplies. Pulling out a steel pipe cleaner, he jammed it down in pulling out the disgusting chunks of unknown materials. Like a burp the water spit up washing back down. Lifting the plug from the ground, he washed it out sending it through the drain evenly this time. 

Under warm water he cleaned off the debris that formed over his hands, scanning the bathroom he decided to start by rolling the back of the toothpaste holder. Picking off the dried up waste that solidified around its opening, he screwed the white cap back in place. Lifting up the old toothbrush he made mental note to remind Hank, he needed new tops for it, putting it back on the charger he looked around the bathroom once more. Tiny hairs sat on the floor meaning to be washed off, taking a mop out of the bucket he filled it up with soapy water and cleaned up the floor. The bathroom seemed clear of any remaining work, and he headed out to the living room.

Recollecting the things he had looked into the other day about depression, he whistled calling for Sumo who lumbered out of the bedroom. Grabbing his collar, Connor grabbed the short red leash and latched it on. Not bothering to change out of his current attire. Pressing his fingers to his LED he grabbed a black cap and hide it under the fabric, laying a hand on the lock he was hesitant to twist it open. 

Pulling the door open, the mute morning sun blinded him briefly, covering his face with an arm he started on the run. Jerking their head to wave to his neighbor the yard was completely desolate of it’s usual inhabitants. Grass was pulled up from the yard, bushes had been crashed through and the flowers she had been growing were trampled over in patches full of shoe prints. Moving towards the yard he crouched down in front of a sign resting flat in the grass.

Running a hand over it to get rid of the grass stains, it had in big letters sprawled out across a blue canvas, ‘MARKUS for mayor, we are alive’, analyzing it there was small blue splatter across it. Pressing a finger in, it was rather fresh meaning it happened while they were sleeping, touching the liquid to his tongue he looked across the lawn looking for the sign of a struggle.

Getting up from the spot something stood out of the bushes, lifting up the hedge clippers he stared at the crusted over red blood that dripped onto the hedge. Running a finger across it, he pressed it to his tongue closing his eyes and analyzing the DNA. Wade Brooks, Male, thirty seven, criminal background of assault. Wiping the rest of the blood from his fingers his attention darted to the window.

Her eyes were like a hawk watching his every movement, throwing the blinds closed the curtains swayed as she disappeared into the house. Sticking a nose deep into the bush Sumo barked, Connor looked in with him prying the branches apart. Hidden under leaves and branches a red canister of gasoline was hidden. Pulling it out he scanned it for fingerprints, Peyton Kash, criminal record of arsonry, an escaped convict.


	3. You're not Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deliver this the day before comicon, I am excited about this chapter actually. It took a lot longer to write, even though it's not too long. I am ready to actually start delving into the plot, and throwing in some more stuff to make it extra angsty. I hope you like it!

Coming to a sudden halt the breaks screamed out pulling at the weight of the matte black truck. The shocks rocked the truck as four men hurled the doors open dropping out from the cabin onto the sidewalk. Each four was of a different composure, though of all four the leader was the most prominent, shielding his steel blue eyes beneath the lenses of black sunglasses. Lean and narrow he moved like an arrow swiveling silently through the night followed by after fire. The group all clad in black kept out of the light dancing away from it like shadows. 

Kicking a smashed aluminum can out of his way, it bounced from the gutter onto the sidewalk. With one hard punt, it flew into the torn up lawn leaping into a comfortable spot nestled between sharp blades of grass. Stomping it into the dirt, combat boots shuffled into towards the house being directed to all sides of the structure. Pulling off the sunglasses folding them up and placing them into a pocket to the front of his jacket, white street light streaked the front of the house. Warm yellow poured out from inside, through further examination it seemed to be pooling out from the restroom. 

Splashes of murky brown liquid scattered over the garden, petals shriveled back at the toxic liquid dumped over them. The white paint that was cleanly spread across each corner of the house dripped with the sweet smell of gasoline.

Unzipping the top of his leather black jacket his pale scarred skin reflected the light, he slipped a gloved hand into an internal pocket pulling out a green detonator. Translucent white smoke escaped his chapped sore lips, he paced towards the front of the house standing at the door.

“Callie Ray, WR400, otherwise known as a Traci, you should have never left the Eden Club. You should have never thought you could be like the rest of us, I think therefore I am, you don’t think Callie. None of you really do.” running a thumb over the white switch his eyes peered into the darkness watching the others come back and split at the sidewalk each going their different ways. 

Walking back from the house shifting towards the bush his eyes caught a strange disturbance in the branches. A few feet from it he crouched down next to the pair of hedge clippers, lifting them from the grass the blood now dried in a smear formation clearly from a finger swiping across it. These exact clippers were tossed into the bush by the canister the other day if his memory served him correctly one of his accomplices were attacked with these exact clippers during a struggle with Callie. Dropping them back down into the grass they made a thud, his hand pulled a beat up grey semi-automatic pistol from his belt loop ready to draw at whatever was hidden amongst those leaves.

With the end of the gun aimed directly between two branches, undoing the safety he rested a finger at the trigger ready to fire. Taking the short opportunity there was as he turned off the safety, Callie erupted from the leaves with a steel baseball bat. Lunging it back she thrust forwards hard as she possibly could knocking directly into his temple. A sharp pain shot through his body, thirium splattered onto the bat as he collapsed into the grass unintentionally letting the gun and detonator slip from his hands. 

Breath quick and panicked, the sight of blue blood across the end tip of her bat, dropping it she clambered to grab the gun throwing it far out of his reach. From the opposite side of the yard, bushes rustled and out emerged Connor, lifting the green detonator into his hands he shoved it in the front pocket of his hoodie. Before they could resist further Connor pushed him up wrench both arms behind his back holding him in the uncomfortable position.

“Peyton Kash, the police have been notified of your planned arsonry on Callie Ray, they will be here soon to pick you up.” his voice was dripping with confidence, he had detained a criminal with the help of Callie. It was the first thing he was proud to have done in years, it made his heart swell in excitement. With his hands tightly gripping their wrists, his eyes settled on the blue stain of blood at his temple, “Wait. You aren’t Peyton Kash are you?” 

Within moments of the question, the distant beat of heavy metal blared, pulling up on the curb a familiar black car came to a sudden stop. The intense light from the headlights blinded Connor, quickly trying to adjust to the situation he could hear the door creak coming open.  
Relief of pressure, even if it was only slightly was the exact opening that he needed to get away from the two. Sliding his legs out from under Callie he planted the base of his boots hard into her abdomen and kicked off. Using the force of his kick, he rammed the back of his head hard into Connor’s face feeling the crack of his nose. Fully releasing his grip on the criminal, they knocked their fist into his cheekbone in a sign of assurance. Connor smacked hard against the pavement and the man slide across the grass grabbing the gun.

Both of the man’s hands were forced back suddenly in Hank’s effort to wrestle the gun away from him. Breaking both arms with ease, the man roundhouse kicks out the old man’s kneecaps gaining a shout of agony as Hank collapsed. Popping both arms back into place, he kicked off from the ground and hurled his full weight at Connor, as the android struggled to get up and protect Hank. Throwing him back onto the concrete, he was pinned down with one arm. In Connor’s sorry attempt to escape he noted the criminal's physical strength, it exceeded even Connor’s. Hands touched and pulled frantically trying to find the detonator somewhere on Connor’s body, touching the front pocket he pulled out the small green box with the smallest smile.

“There’s no use in trying that, we deactivated the bomb Peyton planted in the canister,” he warned the man as he stumbled off pressing a thumb to the box. With an elbow planted into the ground, he stabilized himself trying to get up from the pavement. Seeing Hank in pain struck him, he couldn’t explain it but he felt the need to go to them instead of the criminal.  
“I always have a backup plan, Rk800.” Holding up the detonator unzipping the remainder of his jacket. In their hands a black puck appeared, being tossed into a puddle of gasoline on the sidewalk leading up to the house. Walking across the lawn to Connor and Hank he stood over them, “I had fun doing the tango, Rk800, I hope you survive so we can play this again.” 

Flashing lights of red white and blue flared through the streets soon after and he quickly disappeared. It was too late to do anything, the button clicked and like lances spraying out from the black puck, fire hurled itself outwards catching hold of the gasoline sprawled over the garden and house. Within those last moments, Connor threw himself on top of Hank pulling his hands close hiding any open skin that could burn. 

The back of his clothes seared open, the heat rushed over him tearing into his systems filling the diagnostics with hundreds of errors. Staring at Hank the sides of his face were light up with the red born from the explosions. It was the last thing he had witnessed before everything went black, his diagnostics went silent and there was nothing left to report.  
White filtered in through several lights that seemed to glare into soft brown eyes, correlating every aspect in the room and processing it the results came back as a lab. Stepping down off a white platform, the familiar gray suit seemed to have returned to his body. Adjusting the black-tie back up to the collar, the sight nearly sent him back in a blitz of horror. On the table a cord was connected to the charred corpse of an RK800, the sides of its face were missing only leaving a narrow strip down the front of it. 

Slowly walking towards the body a cord snagged the side of his head jerking him back, staring down at a screen it seemed the upload was complete. Tugging the cord loose it dropped to the ground and Connor was free to walk forwards towards the body. Touching the sides of its face he tilted it towards him, tears streamed uncontrollably from his eyes, pushing the body away he leaned against the window looking outside at the river. 

That Connor was him, even if all his memories had been transferred to this body, that thing that laid there lifeless was who he really was. Who he came to know, who he experienced Deviance with. It was important, and now it had been turned to ashes, through a snippet of realization he noticed the elephant in the room. He was alive again.

Leaving the room behind he exited watching the building open up, he had come to familiarize this place as a success in his timeline. He walked towards the railing planting his hands on the railing looking down over the CyberLife building. Footsteps raced in his ears when suddenly he was pulled back to face Hank. It was clear as day at that moment all of Hank’s distraught was washed away, he said nothing simply pulling Connor into a hug practically squeezing the life out of him. 

“I thought I lost you, son, Jesus Christ you scared me... Were you crying, Connor” he felt Hank’s warm breath on the back of his neck as he spoke, refusing to release Connor he was shaking with the android in his grips. Their eyes met as Hank swiped at the tears plastered onto his face.

“Hank, did you purchase a new model for me?” his tone didn’t fit into the mood that Hank was in, his affectionate expression faded at the reality. Letting go of Connor he took a step away from him, “Hank?” 

“I couldn't lose you, I just kept thinking about Cole, I can’t lose anybody else, Connor. I had to do it,” he spoke lowly, there was desperation behind every word. He didn’t push further, Connor was aware how expensive he had to of cost, it had to of burned a hole into Hank’s wallet but he still followed through with it. Taking Hank again Connor initiated the hug this time trying to support the decision Hank had made. 

Sunrise formed small white caps on the river, the cyberlife building was left behind them as the two got in the car. In the back a lump of fur was slouched over, lifting his head to lick the side of Connor’s face. Sumo whimpered softly resting again. It was a jovial feeling knowing that Sumo was okay after the events of last night. The car was silent for a few moments as Hank hesitated to turn it on, they had nowhere to go now though Connor was unaware of this. 

Loitering there for another half an hour without an exchange of words, the car rumbled awake. The city came alive with the sun, the streets flooded with life and the shops light up with warm welcomings pulling the people inside. The morning rush took up the streets full of cars, forcing them to sit in traffic. Fog settled between the skyscrapers blurring them into black silhouettes that loomed over them, the horns blared and echoed from distant impatient drivers. The feelings the city brought as of today seemed eerie, the verbal silence outside of heavy metal in the car only exaggerated the outside sounds. 

“You got your suit back, hell look at you,” the voice was sudden, breaking the stream of senses that Connor had been taking in from the outside world. Turning back he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was surprised to see Hank smiling for once, though it was only a tactic to hide the distress he truly felt. 

“That is true, Hank.” he pulled up at the tie adjusting it to the collar like he had done before, it fit perfectly unlike Hank’s clothes. That was the only good thing that came out of the situation. In the back of his head, he only wondered what he had forgotten after the transfer. “That man, no that Android, how could I have been so ill-prepared.” his voice was low droning on about the situation, he just couldn’t help but happened the night before.

A silence settled over the car once again, the event had become a certain trigger for Hank. Touching his knee a nasty purple and blue bruise had been left there, the pain still remained only reminding him of the day. Having feared it then he regretted it now, it seemed Connor had the situation under control and Hank simply interfered. Though part of him was upset that Connor had gotten himself involved in the first place, what that man said as he left only rung alarms in him. They wanted Connor to come after him, that was warning enough he needed to find something to keep Connor preoccupied. 

“Forget about it, it’s over now, I need to-” he suddenly stopped himself in the tracks as he spoke, this caused an odd discomfort in Connor when their eyes locked, “I need to get to work,” he added with a nod, he couldn’t bring himself to be honest that he had gotten fired. The job hunting was unsuccessful and he had spent the night at Jimmy’s Bar while Connor got himself into that terrible situation. Another thing he blamed himself for, he could have prevented everything if he had just come home. 

The congested traffic slowly thinned out as the rush subsided, it was three hours past the usual time that Hank headed into work. Connor kept his curiosity on the subject to himself watching the people walk and the cars drive. Parking in an alleyway out of sight from the main road, Hank stepped out of the car holding the door open ducking in to confirm with Connor. 

“Don’t leave the car for any reason call the police if you see something suspicious, I’ll be back in an hour. Keep Sumo safe,” he advised in a stern tone, he cracked the back windows for Sumo giving the two a brief goodbye wave.

“Goodbye, Hank.” Connor quickly responded before the door latched, the day was slow as he thought about the scene from the other day. Watching everything that moved, he was extremely sensitive to anything during the hour alone. Scratching came at the door, Sumo whined trying to get out of the car around twenty minutes in. He slouched his head over the chair whining into Connor’s ear desperately trying to get out of the car. Softly running his thumb into the dog's floppy ear, his eyes widened as Sumo raise a leg. 

“Oh no Sumo, wait!” he shouted quickly jumping out of the car, he yanked the door open letting the large dog flop out onto the street. Sniffing around the alley, Sumo padded over to a pile of trash to do his business. 

The monorail above roared as a train flew past zipping straight through the city carrying people from place to another. The usual buzz of humanity pranced about in the streets, watching it all from the alleyway Connor waited patiently for Sumo to return to the car. 

From under a trash can, a white and black speckled rat shot out scurrying towards the street. With a booming bark Sumo charged after it leaving Connor in a panic. Running out of the alley, he skidded into traffic chasing the massive dog through the lot of cars in a hurry to get to their destination. Taking out his back leg a car clipped him, throwing the android over its hood, Sumo stopped at the other side of the street looking back at his owner in concern.

Landing on the road hard the next car stopped, blaring its horn Connor got up popping the leg back in place. Blueblood had gone through the pant leg sticking it to his thighs. Painfully getting back up from the street he got out of the way quickly, grabbing the end of their collar he pulled Sumo close letting out a sigh of relief.

“Bad dog,” he scolded waving a finger at the dog, Sumo simply barked back surprising Connor a bit with the pitch of it. The familiar rumble of a bus engine caught his attention. A crowd was formed waiting to step on, most were staring at him in disbelief that he had so easily taken a hit by a car. For most it was disturbing, for others it wasn’t all too interesting. Within that crowd his eyes landed on a rather particular man, they had familiarity from the other night. Closing his eyes he replayed a recording of the man shoving him down and the event that caused so much distress for Connor, stealing the man’s thirty dollars.

By the time he had opened his eyes again, they were gone with the crowd, grabbing Sumo’s collar he slowly approached the bus stop. Curiosity was going to be the end of him, but he wanted to know more about that man. Climbing onto the next bus he held Sumo close keeping completely silent the whole way through.

At every stop people traded out for new ones, every time Connor scanned closely for the man. Back at the street where their house was, Connor felt a great amount of pain just looking. Several houses had been turned into nothing but rubble after the fire, police officers were climbing through the ashes pulling out any evidence they could. Staring at his house, in particular, he wanted to break down right then and there, it was gone, nothing but a pile of burnt memories and statistics to the world. Shutting his eyes he recalled the time they shared there, it only brought him immense pain. Involuntarily he stepped off, walking across the street with wide eyes. 

When his feet touched the sidewalk he was immediately stopped by the authorities, their voices were muffled as he hyper-focused on one thing. His hand loosened its grip on Sumo’s collar and the dog yanked away darting into the house. When the police went after the dog he felt hands trying to snap him out of it, but he walked slowly past the police tape too the house ignoring their threats.

Getting to the doorway, the paint had peeled back and turned black, scraping it off he took a chip of it holding it to his lips. He licked it analyzing the components of it, failing the analysis he dropped it on the floor listening to his ears buzz. He had to of been damaged somehow, his auditory unit was cutting out severely. When he took a step the floor creaked, he could see the police officers restraining Sumo but he couldn’t hear the violent barking as he tried to throw them off.

With one more step, he was grabbed and swiveled back around to face a nightmare. Connor’s throat constricted staring up at a mirror image of himself. Putting a hand over the white jacket he followed the lettering, ‘Rk900’. He collapsed against them, he couldn’t feel his body anymore. The android felt cold, so unalive, he could feel their hand resting on the back of his head inspecting a wound. 

“The android has sustained serious damage, we will need to send it back into Cyberlife for repairs.” he heard it loud and clear, his voice was so similar to his own, he was so obedient just how Connor used to be. 

“I know what happened,” Connor slowly pulled away from him, pressing his hand onto their forearm. Skin faded back revealing his white biocomponents, he stared them in their intense blue eyes giving over the memories. Once the transfer was complete, Connor came to a sudden realization, he felt nothing from this android, “You aren’t alive... Are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Rk900, my favorite character with three seconds of screen time. (´･ω･`) I mean I spent a whole day of my life replaying DBH just to get his ending. (Wasn't worth it but that's fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, If you like it I'd like hear about what you liked, if you didn't like it (I'd also like to hear what you didn't like!)  
> I don't bite, I promise. I also don't argue so like if you leave something that you think might offend me, it won't!
> 
> I want to improve, the only way to improve is to know what was good and what.. wasn't good!
> 
> I'll be uploading another chapter soon, I don't really.. have dates that I will? Just kind of when I make them.


End file.
